Lucias
is a character in The Legend of Heroes IV: A Tear of Vermillion. She is a renowned adventurer and Douglas's eternal rival. Character and Appearance Lucias is a young woman who is 23 years old. She has short brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a red-orange protective vest and a red-orange colored cape that extends all the way up to her ankles. She wears a type of metallic dangle earrings on both ears. Despite her very tough exterior, Lucias is a caring person. When it comes to her companions, she gives out advice that will help them improve and understand the view of others. During their personal struggles, she doesn't want to directly interfere, but she watches out for them to make sure they don't head into the wrong direction. Story Lucias is first seen slaying a monster at Taruga Highway. When Avin, Rutice, and Douglas arrive, Douglas recognizes Lucias. He jokes about how they had a special history together. She asks if they've seen a boy named Jimmy, which is the reason why she is there. She shortly leaves without catching up with Douglas. After a short while, they meet again at Quitt Byway. Rutice notices a presence nearby, which turns out to be Jimmy using the "Hide" spell. He retreats into Pregon Cave to steal the treasure of a corrupted merchant. Lucias heads into the Cave to stop him and is accompanied by Douglas and the rest. When they reached the end of the cave, they were surrounded by monsters that were summoned by a dark sorcerer. However, Jimmy went out of the spell and attack the sorcerer, causing him to retreat. Jimmy had tried to escape again, but Lucias is able to detect his aura and grabs him. She leaves the cave brings Jimmy with her while Avin, Rutice, and Douglas continue their journey. Lucias forces Jimmy to follow her around so she could keep a close watch on him. She receives a job to eliminate a monster at Quitt, and it turns out Douglas and company are there. The elder of Quitt asks that they work together to eliminate the monster. It turns out the monster is actually a possessed Scotia. They head into the shrine to free Scotia, and were successful. Douglas and Lucias had a duel afterwards. Douglas would give up the thunder sword if he lost while Lucias would have to help Avin if she lost. Douglas was able to defeat Lucias, and she commited herself to help Avin on his journey. They head to Theta in order ride a ship to the Boreas region. Douglas splits with the party after a Paladin of Valkd requests for one of them to stay. When they reached Guia, Lucias offered to guide the miners for Rare Metal, which is a necessary component for the Elucion. However, she was caught off guard and became unconscious. Avin and company were able to save her. Afterwards, she continues to help Avin from obtaining a sacred treasure from Garden Hill to saving the people in Benequia Monastery. She says farewell to Avin and Rutice at Benequia Monaster in order to protect Ollesia and Syna from the Octum's Apostles. Battle Lucias is an exceptionally fast swordswoman who also trained with Douglas' master. She is a master of quick draw. She relies on the strength of her sword and her swift speed to inflict damage. She also is able to use Spirit Magic. Spirit Magic Skills Deadly Allusions/Trivia *She is the role model for the in-game book series "Swordswoman Sapphie" which is written by Karamuro Karamus. *Her relationship with Douglas is prickly at best, though she helps the party out regardless of his presence. *Despite being younger than Douglas, she is the senior disciple of Castle. Category:Female Characters Category:A Tear of Vermillion Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Spellcasters Category:Party Members